The present invention relates to a priming chamber for a cartridge.
In order to fire the powder charge of a cartridge designed to release or launch a projectile, it is necessary to use a priming device commonly called a primer.
Primers are already known comprising three elements: a tubular body having a bottom with a vent hole therein, a dish or cap arranged to contain a detonator and a tubular or flat anvil.
Primers are also known comprising two elements usually called 6.45 or Jacobucci primers, i.e. a dish or cap containing the detonator and located in a cylindrical tubular body which is commonly called an envelope or chamber whose bottom is deformed by pressing to form a projecting conical anvil.
The primers of the latter type are advantageous in that they are constituted by two metallic parts only. However, they have the disadvantage that they are not high enough, and thus insufficient volume is provided in the envelope for the gas produced upon detonation, thereby limiting the power of the primers. Furthermore, the conical anvil which is low has a very large vertex angle, close to 90.degree., and a too rounded end on its outer face, and thus the distance between the firing pin and the rounded end of the anvil increases when the percussion occurs slightly off of the theoretical axis which results in percussion delays and sometimes also in misfires.
Moreover, the part forming the anvil, although held in position, is displaceable to a larger or lesser extent with respect to the chamber owing to a certain flexibility or elasticity, and thus the possibility still exists that the distance between the end or point of the anvil and the end of the firing pin may vary. Such a variation could result in a lack of sensitivity or in a defective percussion. Finally, vent holes or openings are difficult to be formed since they are located in the cone which constitutes the anvil.
An object of the invention is to eliminate the above mentioned drawbacks of the known two-piece primers.